


It's the quiet ones you got to watch

by lady_in_aquamarine



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Dark Molly Hooper, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_in_aquamarine/pseuds/lady_in_aquamarine
Summary: Molly Hooper has always had a bad taste in men. Or was it just a bad luck?





	It's the quiet ones you got to watch

Molly Hooper has always had a bad taste in men. Or was it just a bad luck? Her first boyfriend was such a romantic and gentle guy. He brought her red roses each date, and every time they were making love he turned electricity off leaving them in dim candle light. Also he had an annoying habit of playing with lighter, but who the hell could have thought that he would get busted for starting nineteen fires?

The second one was of completely opposite type. He had couple of ugly tattoos; he smoked like a chimney, drove a motorcycle and wore lots of leather. They fucked in different public places – never ever in bed. But then… green-eyed monster came and punched her boyfriend in nuts. First she tried to be patient and nice and do as she was told, then - talk some sense into him. Her two broken ribs and a non-molestation order were the bitter end of this «Beauty and the Beast» study. It took over twenty months for her to move on. Silver lining of this story was getting Greg Lestrade number in her phone book. Couple of years later knowing Lestrade was the reason Molly met her crush number three. But before that day happened she didn't allow herself to fall in love with anyone. Of course, she didn't make a nun out herself, but she did quit all her relationships before any of her boring boyfriends got an idea of buying her a wedding ring.

The third time she went overboard for someone was without even seeing her new crush in person. It was a typical phone call, but voice that belonged to asexual sociopathic genius Sherlock Holmes made her knees weak in a second. Sooner or later she realized that he did see her only as a part of equipment in the morgue, so she started looking for someone else and found Jim – perfectly normal IT-guy, who finally gave her proper goosebumps. Well, he turned to be… psycho and world’s only consulting criminal. She had a great pleasure winkling vitals out his dead body in alphabetic order, while the other one of her crushes has already left the country.

For helping him faking his death Sherlock «bequeathed» to her all his notebooks. - Feel free to do whatever you want with this, – he said, - Especially publish under your name. Presume it… as my expression of gratitude.

She called him moron, gave an inappropriate long hug as a goodbye, but some months later did as she was told, feeling finally like getting over consulting anyone. John tried to shame her into doing this, but she didn’t feel guilty at all, because all works were published as co-work of William Holmes and Molly Hooper.  She wrote all the texts, based on messy Sherlock’s handwriting – she had a right to put her name on them.  

Molly met Hannibal Lecter on Forensic Science conference when she knocked over her not so tepid coffee into American psychologist’s crotch, simultaneously calling one of her colleagues, who was presenting research in analysis of twenty types of tobacco ash, a jelly-fish-intellectual.

\- What about two hundred forty three? – She mumbled in undertone just a moment before The Accident.

Next morning Molly hardly could remember how she skipped from stammering tons of apologies to getting into hotel room of a total stranger. She wished she could escape, claiming this as a one-night-stand, but Hannibal had already woken up. He caught her by her arm and didn’t let go.

He lied something to his colleagues and stayed in London for one week after conference, when for another one and one more. The day he asked her to drop everything and leave for Baltimore was exactly month later after their first meeting. Molly said «yes» without any doubts.

Will Graham warned her, that people around doctor Lecter die or escape without trace far too often. She laughed and told him a story how her two last boyfriends killed each other. It was the first time in her long enough life for Molly Hooper to be called a freak… Next couple of weeks detective was trying to claim, that she was brainwashed. When his attempts became too persistent she drugged him with coffee mixed with good laxative – thing she always wanted to do with Sherlock when he was especially annoying. Will got a hint and stopped.

Molly didn’t fell jealous when Abigail Hobbs - daughter of a serial killer- appeared in the house, because for her everything felt as it should be: mother figure, father figure and a child. Hannibal let her thoughts out in a blink of an eye. Molly, on the contrary, was never able to gauge him till one day.

The first person she ever killed was her own stepdaughter. It was self-defense, when Abigail tried to wipe her out of her way to get Hannibal in her bed, but knowing this didn’t help at all. She was sitting on kitchen floor next to dead body in completely state of shock for god knows how long when he found her there. Everything around was covered with blood including her from hair to toes. She had got blood on her face and her arms and she found seven knife wounds on the body – any one of them would be enough to kill. She was forensic pathologist after all. Knowing the real way to kill was part of her job.

\- Put the knife down, - she shook in nervous fever, but didn’t move an inch, when his voice came out of  door aperture, - I said put the knife down, or you gonna get yourself hurt.

There was no way anyone would believe in things that really happen, but Hannibal did. He called her a messy eater and… well, no one ever found body of Abigail. She was presumed going into hiding after Will found out she was assisting her dad in killing people.

Molly’s first real victim was pedophile that was acquitted by the jury, though he was definitely guilty. She choked the life out of him by self-made device made of servomotor and high-test fishing line. Next one was a man that bound, raped and then killed three girls of age from seven to eleven. By the tenth body in her track record FBI figure out that murder in ten different states was the same person and gave her a name of Violin killer, cause after third one she replaced fishing line by steel strings.

Sherlock, returned to life some months later, called Violin killer a sexual pervert man in his early fifties. The hardest thing was not to make voluntary confession for police just to see his face. They spent together about an hour in morgue - he said, that domestic bliss and regular sex made her look younger, but didn’t change her bad taste in clothes. Carapichea ipecacuanha syrup turned out to be a good adding to his tea, even though he drunk only one sip before realizing that something was wrong.

It took almost a year for Mr. Holmes to solve the mystery… He called her late in the night when Hannibal was absent; just to warn that her fiancé is serial killer.

\- ...but it’s oblivious that you already know, – added he at the end of his speech.

\- I hope you happy… - Molly hissed, - ruining lives around you.

\- Please don’t get me wrong…I just… wanted to wish you a good night's sleep.

\- Oh…- she break the silence, catching the actual meaning of these words, - so… thanks then?

Phone beeping was the answer. Molly Hooper has always had a bad taste in men. Or was it just her luck?

 


End file.
